Why Me
by Death2HeartlessSoul
Summary: What would happen if Daisuke,Satoshi,and Riku switched bodies unexpectively.And one of them has to deal with being in a girl's body and Riku has to deal with dealing with a guys body.AND THERE WILL BE HELL!
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this idea last night,how it got there?Have no clue,but when I did I just laughed thinking how one of the guys will react when they're stuck in a girl's body!Yeah,it was a funny mental picture,might be a little weird though,oh well,I haven't read any fanfics about this yet,so I'm going to make one,tadass!! Let the freakeness begin!

* * *

"**DAISUKE!!!**Did you hear!?Dark's going to steal the 夜のサファイア ,The Sapphire of the Night."

"Takeshi,I didn't know you could say it ,who told you how to pronounce it?" He responded fully alert of the name of the artifact he pronounced without a knowing what it meant in the first place!

Takeshi just glared at him, "Your saying I'm not smart?You don't think I could figure it out my self? _Daisuke_."

"Ah,no I was just amazed because I didn't even know how to say it and and...uh..-"

"It's okay,I'm still learning the language though,it is very complicated." Daisuke just looked at Takeshi,"Who's teaching you?" That definitely caught Takeshi off guard "Uh...w-why?"

_'Dark,is he suppose to know this language?No one suppose to know this language,its suppose to be a sacred language,and it is dangerous to it use if you say the right words to the right artifact.R-Right?'_

_'Yeah,but I've never seen him actually going in the building or in the same room as the artwork,so,I think it would be okay,just warn him not to use it so lightly that's all.'_

The bell rang,which made Daisuke jump...really h_iiigh._ Takeshi seemed to be in such a rush, "Wow,that was fast,anyways,I don't have any cleaning duties so see ya."

"Wait,Takeshi..." Takeshi had ran out the room before Daisuke could tell him anything, "I think he purposely ran away from me." _'Yep,he just did.'_

"Hmp,jerk,just hope he doesn't do anything stupid though." _'Yeah,that language could activate artifacts if he says the right words,but that's if your right beside it or in close range to it,so I guess you don't have to worry too much Dai.'_

"I guess." And started to walk out class himself,last one,as always.

_'Wonder what time I have to steal.'_

"Being in the safe side,I'll go home and ask mom before she kills me instead."

_'Good idea.'_

* * *

At the Harada's

Risa was watching TV in her room when Riku came in,"Hey Risa whats up?Oh,that again with the perv?"

**"Riiikkuu!!**He is not a pervert!"

Riku just rolled her eyes,"R_iii_ght."

"Oh,did you hear,he's coming out at 9 today,I'm so excited!Are you?!"

"No,I don't really care."

Risa shrugged,"The usual reaction as always."

---------------

It was few minutes after nine nine o'clock Riku was looking out all of a sudden she swore that she saw something in the corner of her eye to her right,she went to where she saw that 'thing' that past really fast in,what seemed like something went behind her. As she turned she saw it again, then a streak of white flashed brightly into Riku's eyes.

---------------

Risa was sitting down when out of nowhere she saw a flash outside her window recollecting that her sister was also bursted to her feet and ran to see if her sister was alright,but when she looked outside she didn't see anywhere. Riku vanished.

* * *

-Back To Riku-

Next thing she knew she was on a cold floor,it seemed to be her eyes finally adjusted with the dim lighting, she decided to walk around to look around at her surrounding in high alert. Then she heard voices up ahead, 'Ah,probably they could help me on where I am.'

As she opened the door,they stopped talking,and looked shocked and confused, 'Why is Satoshi and Dark in here?What's Dark holding and whys Satoshi holding handcuffs?'

"Riku!What are you doing here?!",Dark said in absolute surprise.

Riku just blinked, "What?Where am I!?" Starting to silently panic a little.

Satoshi was as curious as Dark and Riku were.

Dark and Satoshi thought the same thing 'Why Riku was _here _of all places' , ",your in the Azumano Art Museum." Dark responded.

Riku couldn't help but panic,when she felt a little weird and blacked out.

Satoshi and Dark in the other hand were shocked on what just happened ,then all of a sudden she just fainted (Satoshi was the closest while Dark was at the end of the humongous room) so Satoshi immediately caught her as she almost hit the floor on her face .The second he touched her,he felt really strange,he didn't know a thing on what was happening then everything started to go black until there was nothing but darkness.

As Dark was going to ask Satoshi if Riku was alright, he saw Satoshi collapse to the floor with Riku still in his arms.

**"WHAT THE?!"**

When Daisuke saw this and paniced for some seconds, _'Dark!Go check on them!'_

"Yeah I'll check it out."

Dark went up to the motionless bodies and the bracelet, which was the artifact, started to glow a dark red aura which burned Dark's hand and instinctively let it fall to the floor. He felt his body taring apart ,in the after effect, made him fall to his knees and saw a white light flash before him.

* * *

Riku woke up and found herself...looking at herself?!She blinked,for a minute and she saw her own body move,looking up (Remembered Dark) to see a blonde laying on Riku's body. The blonde flashed his eyes open making Riku push herself back,the anger flared in his eyes as the blonde started to notice the type of position he was in on her own body. When she saw her own eyes open and stare at her.

Only thing Riku did was point at herself,shacking .Then she saw _'her' _own hand,it was really ghostly pale. 'Wait if there are the blonde and my body right her then I'm in...' Riku just pulled a strand of hair and saw short blue hair."B-Blue hair?"

Looking to see her body looking at her arm and the blonde sitting Indian style looking dumbly at her and her body. It took Riku a while to snap to it,**"GAAAAHHHH!!! CRAP I'M IN A GUYS BODY!!!!WHAT THE HELL!WHATDIDYOUDOYOUPERV!!!I DEMAND AN ANSWER OR I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!!!"**

Both the blonde and her own body jumped at the outburst.

Then Riku realized something, 'I even sound like Satoshi.'

Which freaked her out even more. _'Who are you?'_ Came a voice inside her head,surely isn't her own, **"CRAP!WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!?"**

Riku looked around and saw no one right behind or the side of her, she was now panicking mode. The blonde got up."Uh,calm down,we'll figure this out alright?"

As the blonde grabbed Riku's arm to look at him,she saw his eyes were red and sounded exactly like Daisuke.

'It can't be Daisuke,can it? He's the only one I know with red eyes like that...it can't what if it someone_** else**_.'

"Get off perv." And bashed him in his...eh...sockets???(Don't know if thats a good word to use but if isn't well...tell me a word because this is all I can come up with.)

And the blonde fell to the ground,while Riku pressed herself against the wall,and looked at her body as it was getting up, "And who are you......in _my _body?"

"I'm Satoshi and...I think you did that tooo hard on him."

And helped the blonde off the ground as the blonde murmured ,"T-Thanks eheheh."

Satoshi just nodded and looked at his freaked-out-paniced-till-death self.

_'I know that's Daisuke and the freaked out one is Riku,so Dark's in Daisuke's mind in Krad's body in Krad's in my head thats in Riku's body leaving my body empty only just her???'_

_'Man your confusing me even more,mind going slower,please?'_

_'What the???Dark!?'_

_'Yup,the one and only.'_ Dark said,his tone as cocky as always

Riku just stared as the blonde shook Riku's body (Satoshi) back into normal state as Riku just blinked,and questioned the blonde, "Who the hell are you?!Or just some perv who snuck in here and did something to me...I mean him...I mean-"

Then she turned to herself/Satoshi and asked, "Whats happening?Why did we switch bodys?"

Then the blonde mentioned something that everyone tended to forget, "Uhm,what about the police outside?" He asked and /Satoshi/ looked at the other two then, /Satoshi/ ran out of the room ,after he settled the blonde down to the floor,and came back in a confused look on, "They're...gone."

Riku and the blonde looked at each other,Riku was now worried,"What happened to them?"

Satoshi thought for a few seconds, "Most likely transported them home,this artwork is harmless and only switches ones soul into another body and others that are out of range are transported back to their it was activated,I'm not to sure how."

Riku blinked as the blonde just nodded in understanding, "Hey!You didn't answer my question. .You?"

The blonde just turned back and looked at her nervously and looked at /Satoshi/ who nodded,then looked back at Riku, "I-I'm Daisuke."

Riku just froze for a minute,not believing what she heard. Then decided to prove to see if he was telling the truth or not. Getting up she flicked 'Daisuke' in to forehead,"Ouch!What was that for!?I didn't do anything wrong!"

As he covered where he was flicked with his left hand with his pinky slightly curved,Riku smiled, "Yep your Daisuke all right."

Daisuke just blinked at the action she just pulled,and to see Satoshi smiling even though it was Riku who was really smiling at him.

"Anyways,Satoshi,do you even know how to walk in a skirt?If you keep pulling it down,it will fall and I don't want no one...Daisuke to see everything!"

"Technically,I'm a guy in a girl's body and so I have no idea how to walk in a skirt!What do you expect?"

Riku sighed in defeat and let it go, "Just don't pull it too hard alright?So how are we suppose to go home like this?"

Daisuke just then remembered now and assumed the worst to come, "Yeah,I don't think my mom will be happy that I'm in Krad's body,she'll be pretty ticked,and probably mistaken Riku for Satoshi and might attack you or ask unknown questions,uh oh,plus I'm extremely late so she'll kill."

Minutes had passed discussing on what to do,mostly Satoshi and Riku since Daisuke just shapshifted in Krad's body (Dark taught him that trick) Satoshi and Riku finally agreed to go to each other's houses and act...normal?

Riku explained on what Satoshi would expect, explained how'd Risa react and all that other junk doing a normal.

And walked back home (More like ran) then hearing his own voice with a threatening voice call from a distance, "Satoshi,you better not look at me,close your eyes or look you don't I sware I'll kick your ass when we switch back-"

Satoshi just sighed , "I know,I know,I'm not some perv alright?" Riku just smiled to catch up with Daisuke so he could tell her some shortcuts and where they would meet to walk to school to see how the night would go,to check up to see if everything was out of suspicion.

* * *

To clarify if anyone's confussed still...

Riku is in Satoshi's body

Satoshi is in Riku's body +Dark

Daisuke is in Krad's body

* * *

OOOOooohhhhh,IIII have no idea what will happen,but it will be hell,especially with Satoshi and Riku,oh hell will finally welcome for them,and will Daisuke's mother find a Homicidal Blonde in her son's room anytime soon???Never know (A/N:With the shape shifting it was Daisuke's energy and needs brakes,and since he will waste alot he'll start to get exosted and if not collapse then turn to his normal form,Krad,and yeah,get me?)Makes me wonder myself if Dark will get horny and look for himself...EWWW PERVERT!!!! I'd slap the stupids out of him lol Pleassee review and tell me if this is good or not thanx

* * *

And sorry for the crappy chapter,I really do appoligize sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry doesn't have spell check so that makes things harder,but please review,I'm a little blank right now. (Got confused myself on sorting out who got who's body that's why,but everything is figured out now.)

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke seemed to be the only one okay ,but still a little to Riku and Satoshi,he was the lucky one.

Riku got to Satoshi's home,and wanted to take a bath before going to bed. 'A bath shouldn't do any harm.' She was about to undress when she heard a voice say, 'Since you don't know how a guy's looks like,it wouldn't be safe to know what are under...um...stuff...'

"Holly crap!Its that voice again!" If a voice was in her head,that means she's been crazy for a while?And that she has some dumbass in her head?!

'Hey!Watch your mouth kid!I _can _hear your every thought,its like your saying it to me to my face.Which means twitch you called me a dumbass!'

"Er...Sorry?...Now, what the fuck are you!?"

'Dammit,I'm Satoshi-Sama's alter ego you moron!'

"Eh?Soooo that means...Satoshi...he's a two face?Aaaaand since I'm in his body,that means...your my other selfilly personallity?Liiiike an opisite?"

'...Wow,you catch on quick!You can say he's a two face but,you see, I'm kind of like you.If you think about it,there are two people in one body.Satoshi-Sama used to be my tamer but I guess you are to...in a way...'

Riku was now freaked, "Your not going to mentally hurt me are you?"

There was a long silence and that made Riku worry.She sure didn't want to be in a mental hospital,and she didn't want to lose her inteligence.She had to think this out so,instead,she went on the bed,veerry bothered.Thats when she heard a chuckle.

'I guess since...your not a Hikari,I wouldn't hurt you.Besides,I would like to stay in Satoshi's form when I'm in control,so when I want control you will acept it and let me in control when EVER I want.Got it?'

Now by that last part pissed her off, "Look,someone in my mind does not tell me what to do! Have some manners,sheesh, now if you asked nicely maybe I'll agree!" Thats when she realized that she was yelling at the wall and slammed her...Satoshi's fist to the wall really hard,making Riku regreat it.Her fist turned purple,and went to tend the wound she,dumbly, made.

* * *

Satoshi was right in front of Harada's door.Before he could knock the door swung open revealing a ,what seemed very much, insaine Risa.Then she instantly grabbed him by the colar and shoved him in the house slamming the door.Satoshi has never seen Risa this violent before and that gave him chills. 

"Riku,explain to me why you were out so late.Do you know how worried I was!?" Risa sneered in a deadly venomus tone.And Satoshi could of swarn he saw an evil aura a second ago.Once he looked in her eyes,what he saw was the true burning hell flaring in her eyes.Now _that _scared the hell out of him,in effect, he was speachless.Thats when Risa started to yell,thinking she was going to go nuts and kill him.

That's when she stopped right in the middle of a ,seemed like she was cursing or something in a different language he didn't understand,sentence and looked away.

"R-R-Riku please!Close your legs for heaven sakes!" Thats when he realized,he must of tumbled to the ground,because he unconciously had his legs wiiiide open.And felt the breeze for a momment in places he didn't feel confortable.And immediately he closed his legs and pulled down the skirt he totally forgot he had on.

"S-S-S-Sorry!" Risa looked back,she seemed so normal now,not like a second ago.

"What the?!Did you forget you had a skirt on or did you forget how to walk in one?" \

"Uh...both acually,I forgot where my room was to."

Then Risa looked worried. "Did you hit your head or something...Oh My God!You did didn't you?!" And instantly gave her older sister a bear hug,"I'm sorry Riku,I'm sorry."

"Um...its okay?" Somehow Satoshi got a little nervous and felt very wrong,oh yes, he now hated the wind.It blows right through to the wrong places that he was trying to forget dammit!It just got harder,plus there's Risa and him trying to act like...like a girl!Er...Well,Riku doesn't really act that girlish,thank god for that.

"Riku I'm sorry,I didn't know you had such a mental disability,I'll walk you up slooowly a.l.r.i.g.ht.?"

_What the hell!?_

_Wow,didn't know Risa was so..._

_Dark,shut it...I think I already know what you were going to say anyway_

_Aaaaand you agree,am I right?_

_...Shut up or I'll give you a killer of a headache.My gift to you._

_Oh hey look!I'm sleepy already,goodnight. _

Silence...For once.

"Har..-Risa,just show me my room alright,and I don't have a mental disorder.I'm just tiered,you know how that goes." Forcing a smile to go with that.

"Oh!Heheheh yeah its not like I really thought you had a mental disorder,you know I was messing with you.Remember,up the stairs,take your first right once you reached the fifth hallway,then go straight until you see that door that needs fixing...you know the brown one,then take three lefts,right,left,one left and go down the hall and there you are.Got it?Hey I like this game!Anyway,I'm going to my room,goodnight Riku!" Only thing he did was just wave as Risa ran off somewhere.

Now Satoshi had to do was find that damn room.

* * *

_'Sooooo what to do what to do,I know!Take a shower then go to bed,man I'm tired.'_

_Thinking hard little_ _Riku?_

_'Well yeah,I mean,its so boring only thing to do around here is be on the computer..which gets kinda boring after a very long while,and well...think!Jeez,how do you stand this bordom anyway?'_

_Wow,get your head out of that pillow and look at yourself...unless you want to see how Satoshi-Sama looks under his pants._

_'...Huh?' _She looked up from her pillow and screamed.She calmed down a few minutes later after a few of alot of random cus words,she totally forgot she was in Satoshi's body...she wanted to take a shower she would need to...

_Take off shirt and pants and theen..._

Before Krad knew it,Riku had fainted from the situation she was in,and he was extremely tired.He himself had his lazy days,and just teased,but now... "Ugh,why do you have to knock out_ right_ now?!"

"Oh well,I'll take over later." And with that,he got his tamer's body crashing into the bed and fell asleep in an easily lazy way.

* * *

Daisuke seemed to be okay,only just a little alert about his family catching him in Krad's form...er...this form that he was trapped in.Krad must be obsessed with his hair,and Daisuke didn't want to pay the consiquenses for not doing it right,so he took extra long in the shower that night. 

----------------

Satoshi found the room and knocked out.In the morning it was hell.

_You've never seen a women naked before?!OMG YOUR A VIRGIN?! ...Sooooo you moleste someone...and could still be a virgin...didn't know that._

Satoshi just twitched, _I'm not a whore Dark,and I don't moleste kids for the thousandth time I've repeated myself!_

_I'm not a whore,I don't touch,just...observe..._

_And that makes it better how?_

_Um...SHAT UP!I'm going to sleep and YOUR MEAN! Goodnight._

And with that,Satoshi could feel Dark going to the back of his mind and started to sleep,why was he stuck with this shit?Damn.

* * *

All three meet at the train station,both Riku and Satoshi had rings under their eyes.Riku becasue Krad tried to show how Satoshi looked naked while he snuck into her dreamless dream.And Satoshi...well you know,the shower problem. (With Riku,Krad decided to do it time because he already knows that one day she'll kill them both by hitting her head on something really really really hard...a little lession Krad has learned from past expirence XD ) 

"Goood morning Riku,Satoshi!" Daisuke had regained all his magical energy during a good night's rest.Oh yeah,he forgot about the switching yesterday,how?Who knows,not even Dark could figure that one out.

_Daisuke forgot._

_Forgot what?_

_Juuust wait and see._

"Peachy." Both Riku and Satoshi said,realizing a moment later that they both said it at the same time.They looked at each other...er...themselves...awkward.Thats when Satoshi saw his own blue eyes widen, "Oh fuck!You forgot my gym bag!I have practice today!Right.Now."

"Oh,you didn't tell me that."

Riku just grunted with pure anger and frustration, "Come on,you don't even know where my gym bag is at do you?No,so come on!Daisuke,you could come,I don't care,just as long as you could ran very fast." And she dragged her own body,with Daisuke following,as all three ran like hell with a very frustrated Riku.

* * *

Okay,I've been working on this one much much much longer than chapie 4 on The Living Dead. You gotta here me out. I didn't know what would happen next,why do you think I took so long?!I seriously love writing..er...typing fics,and this one is fun.This chapie really sucked,I KNOW SO NO FLAMMERS ABOUT HOW MUCHED IT SUCKED ALRIGHT!!!! 

Preview:The Real Hell _begins_!!!!!

Someone else gets to have a little taste of how Satoshi has to suffer!And...OMG IS RIKU STRIPPING FOR SATOSHI?!(Vise versa)Soooo why is Riku wearing stripper shoes??Or are they dance shoes???Agh,who cares,who cares,I oppose they are stripper shoes! Gasp, Riku is forced into the boys locker room and after that,a shower!!!!!Dun dun dun dun duuunnnn

**WARNING:PURE INSAINENESS WILL HAPPEN!!!!!YOU ARE NOW WARNED!!!!!!**


End file.
